


Flower Crown Prince

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this AU is really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stomped straight to the cashier, slammed his hands onto the table hard enough to make a smack sound, and was about to demand the most beautiful bouquet of flowers they had when instead he was met with an extremely tall male with gorgeous eyes wearing a flower crown that was way too fucking adorable.</p>
<p>Wait. What.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown Prince

**Author's Note:**

> 1000% inspired by [this](http://creamofmushrooms.tumblr.com/post/108244602008/imagine-florist-asahi-asahi-in-flower-crowns) because i saw it and i had to write it
> 
> dedicated to [creamofmushrooms](http://creamofmushrooms.tumblr.com/) cause they came up with this and i owe my soul to them now because of it
> 
> pLEASE LOOK AT [THIS](http://mypabulousscarf.tumblr.com/post/108327842303/as-soon-as-i-read-florist-asahi-i-was-hooked) ART OF IT TOO ITS SO PERF

“I’m in love, Ryu,” Yuu says to Tanaka one day as they’re lazing around in their shared apartment, enjoying the rare day of peace and relaxation from their university classes.

Yuu is sitting on the loveseat by the window, his legs brought up to his chest as he rests his chin in his hand, looking longingly out the window with stars in his eyes.

“She has the most beautiful hair… and eyes… she even bumped into me by accident once.”

Tanaka is sprawled out on the tattered couch, flipping through a sports magazine. He snorts at Yuu’s words.

“Probably wasn’t an accident bro. You saw this girl _once_ though, Noya. That’s not enough to claim to be in _love_.”

At this, Yuu rapidly turns his head to face Tanaka, face set in a deep frown. “In case you have forgotten Ryu, you said you were in love with Shimuzu-san the same _second_ you saw her back in high school,” Yuu reminds him, smirking at the redness the spreads on Tanaka’s cheeks. “Besides, not all of us are lucky enough to have a girlfriend like you do.”

“Okay, I thought we agreed to never speak of Those Days again. That’s beside the point anyways, you just need to give it some time. I’m sure the right girl will come along soon.”

“I hope so Ryu. I’m getting desperate.”

 

-

 

Turns out the ‘right girl’ came along sooner than either of them could have predicted.

Turns out, the ‘right girl’ wasn’t a girl at all.

Yuu had walked into the local flower shop the next afternoon, planning to hunt for the perfect bouquet of flowers for the beautiful girl in his Criminology class so he could confess his love for her and they could date, get married, and have a million babies together.

Except that’s not what happened.

Like, at all.

Instead, it went like this:

Yuu walked into the shop with his usual natural confident aura, his chest puffed out and his short legs making long strides as he walked in, ignoring the bell that chimed above him, signalling his entry. He stomped straight to the cashier, slammed his hands onto the table hard enough to make a _smack_ sound, and was about to demand the most beautiful bouquet of flowers they had when instead he was met with an extremely tall male with gorgeous eyes wearing a flower crown that was way too fucking adorable.

Wait. What.

The man behind the counter was _huge,_ towering over Yuu like no one he had ever seen. But looking into his eyes (those _striking_ brown eyes), Yuu saw terror, and it had taken him a moment to realize that that look was probably due to his loud entrance. His eyes trail higher once more and he feels himself blush all the way from his chest to the tips of this ears.

On the man’s head is a delicately woven flower crown, made up of a variety of differently coloured flowers, most of which Yuu was sure he couldn’t name. The colours of the flowers accentuated the dark brown of the man’s hair (which was in a loose bun, oh _Lord_ ) and Yuu was sure he was going to die and go to heaven any second now. The man shifts the tiniest bit, and suddenly Yuu is looking at the unfinished flower crown in the other's hand and  _he was a flower crown wearing beauty making fucking flower crowns._

It had been a few seconds and the two of them had just been staring at each other, Yuu stunned at the man’s sheer beauty, and the other still in shock from Yuu’s entrance.

Yuu snapped out of his trance first and stood up straight again (because sometime in between all of this he had slouched down, probably in sheer awe of the man’s beauty) and tried to speak, because he’s never been a man of silence, but all that came out was an awkward squeak.

The noise freed the giant from his own trance, and he immediately started spluttering and ripped the flower crown off his head and tossed it somewhere behind him along with the one in his hands, much to Yuu’s disappointment.

“U-uhm!” The man spoke, and Yuu thought that he might’ve passed out because his voice was so deep, and masculine, and _perfect_ and this man had everything we was looking for in a guy _._ “Hi, uh, I’m Azumane! Welcome to Amaryllis! Uhm, are you looking for anything?“

“I’ve been looking for you all my life,” Yuu blurted out in response because it was the first thing that came to mind and he instantly wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

They were stunned into silence once again so Yuu did the thing that anyone would do when put into such a situation.

He ran.

-

 

“BWAHAHAHA! You said _WHAT?!_ ”

Hours later, Yuu is back home, curled up under the sheets of his bed, trying to forget the atrocity which was the Meeting with the Flower Crown Prince. Doing so has been proven very difficult, as Tanaka wouldn’t stop harassing him into telling him what got him into such a funk, and then spiralling into a fit of laughter when he finally got it out of him.

“I’m not repeating myself,” Yuu tells him, and he hopes that Tanaka hears his dejected tone and leaves him alone so he can wallow in self-pity in peace.

“Okay okay, I—I’m sorry,” Tanaka breathes, out of breath from laughter as he wipes a tear from his eye. “But seriously dude, really? You’ve _got_ to get out of the habit of confessing your love for people when you first meet them. We’re in 2nd year of uni, not 2nd year of high school.”

That has Yuu pulling the covers off of him as he sits up rapidly. “I _know!_ And I wasn’t planning to, honest! I was just gonna say something about his crown or whatever but I said _that_ instead.” He groans loudly and covers his face with his hands. “Why am I such a failure at love?”

Tanaka puts a comforting hand on Yuu’s shoulder. “Aw bro, you’re not a failure, you’re just unlucky. How about you go back there tomorrow and try again?”

Yuu blinks.

He blinks again, and in the next second Tanaka is sprawled on the floor with an extremely angry Yuu on top of him, shaking him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

“Go BACK there?! Ryu, are you _MAD?_ Did you not just hear about how I embarrassed the shit out of myself within seconds of seeing this guy? I can’t show my face there ever again, much less tomorrow, you heartless bastard!”

Tanaka just lays there and takes the beating, knowing that it’d help Yuu’s stress and anger. Sure enough, Yuu is rolling off of him and laying down next to him, face smushed against his best friend’s shoulder just moments later.

“I wanna see him again, Ryu.”

“I know,” Tanaka replies, patting his head softly. “And you will.”

 

-

 

In the end, Yuu had managed to procrastinate for about a week, until Tanaka had had enough with his shit and forced him to go, threats of being denied video games the prominent deciding factor.

So here he is, standing in front of  _Amaryllis_ again, shifting on the balls of his feet because _holyshithecan’tdothis._

He’s about to turn around and head home, planning to tell Ryu that Flower Crown Prince wasn’t there when his phone rang.

It was Tanaka. Shit.

He picked up.

“I swear to God that if you don’t walk in that store and talk to him I’m never letting you read my comics ever again.” He hangs up and Yuu sighs. There goes that plan.

Yuu stands there for a little while longer before finally summoning up the courage to walk into the store, mentally planning his escape should something go wrong again. He takes a deep breath and walks through the glass door for the second time, this time lacking his confidence and long strides, cringing at the sound of the bell above his head.

At a first glance no one is at the counter, and half of Yuu is relieved, while the other half is disappointed. Not wanting to give up so soon, Yuu takes the time to properly look around the shop, something he didn’t get the chance to do the first time he was there.

There are flowers _everywhere._

Which yeah, is obvious, but Yuu doesn’t think he’s ever seen this many flowers at one place in his whole life and it’s equally beautiful and overwhelming. He slowly walks around, making his way through the aisles, he takes care not to touch any of the flowers in fear of ruining them. There's a little table at the back full of stunning flower crowns and Yuu is so _charmed_ and doesn't even hesitate in putting a pretty orange one on his head. He’s trying put pull out his phone so he can see what he looks like when someone materializes in front of him.

“Hello!” The person says, and Yuu’s heart nearly stops in his chest due to the surprise. “How can I help you?”

Once Yuu calms down, hand over his heart, he notices that it’s Flower Crown Prince and _holyshitholyshitholyshit_ he thinks he’s gonna piss his pants.

It seems like the other recognizes him, because he blushes in a way that shouldn’t be as cute as it is and won’t look Yuu in the eye.

If his behaviour wasn’t heart-breaking enough, Yuu notices that he’s got another flower crown on his head, though this one is different, yet just as beautiful. The sight of the crown throws Yuu off a bit, and he’s still stunned by the beauty of it and he stutters. “U-uh. Hey,” he says and he can’t remember ever being this awkward in his entire life.

They stand awkwardly in silence for a few moments until Yuu gets tired and decides to grow a pair and do what he came here to do.

“Look,” he begins, and Flower Crown Prince jumps, and Yuu briefly wonders if that’s a common thing he does because if so, it’s extremely cute. “I’m really sorry about last week because I know I come off really strong sometimes and I’ve been told I don’t have a filter but when I saw you you looked really cute especially in that flower crown and that bun and you have really pretty eyes and I think I meant it when I said you’re the person I’ve been looking for so I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me please say yes or I’ll die.”

By the end of his speech Yuu has his eyes shut tight, and when Prince takes quite a few moment to reply, he slowly opens them, and is immediately greeted to the sight of the other’s extremely red face.

“That was so sudden oh my God I’m so dumb, I’m really sorry, look I’ll just go and we can forget this ever happened please don’t hurt me.”

“No!" Flower Crown Prince blurts, and Yuu raises his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden outburst. “I-I mean that… uhm, yes, I would like to go out with you maybe some time. C-cause when you came in last week I thought you were c-cute too.”

He wrings his wrists and Yuu doesn’t ever think he’s seen someone look so nervous in his life but who the fuck cares cause the other male just agreed to go out with him.

“Seriously?! You’ll go out with me?” And it’s without thought that he grabs onto the Prince’s hands, squeezing tightly. He only realizes what he’s doing when he lets out a squeak. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay. And yes, I’d like to go out with you.” The tall male seems to have calmed down and his face is so gentle and sweet and it seems like he’s getting used to Yuu and it makes him fall even harder.

“Great! I’ll pick you up here on Saturday at 6:00, and I’m gonna take you on the best date of your life, okay?”

Flower Crown Prince chuckles and the action makes Yuu’s heart beat faster and he just knows that this- whatever _this_ turns out to be- will be spectacular. “Sounds good. Just uh, before we do,” he says and _shit_ Yuu probably did something wrong already. “…I’d like to know your name. Please.”

Yuu stares at him blankly for a second before bursting out in laughter, clapping the Prince on the arm as he does so. “Yuu! Nishinoya Yuu! Glad to meet’cha!”

“Azumane Asahi,” Prince says in reply and gives him a small smile in return which makes Yuu think yeah, this is gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> asashi lets noya leave with the flower crown and won't accept it when he tries to give it back because it suits him so perfectly
> 
> also, pining noya is my fave
> 
> come talk to me about it on my [tumblr](http://whatisitkirschtein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
